Fixing the Past
by Obsidian Nation
Summary: Delilah finally found a home, shes trying to fix the wrongs that has happened in her family and to those around her Family, Takes place a few weeks after Delilah Afton: New Friend, TheFamousFilms AU
1. Surpise?

Bryan woke up and looked around and saw his door was open and suddenly Delilah was in the doorway leaning against the door frame in her monstrous form then she was normal. She dusted herself off and looked at Bryan "Sorry I was patrolling around the park and wanted to make sure you were ok" she said and Bryan smiled "Delilah, everythings ok stop worrying" Bryan said getting off his bed and walking over to his wardrobe. "Bryan, I know I don't have to worry but I feel like Springtrap is gonna come back, I still feel his control over me, I thought if he died it would go away, even though he's only been gone two weeks'' Delilah said as Bryan closed his wardrobe and walked out of his room Delilah followed him and kept pace "Oh yeah I almost forgot Bryan I have a surprise for you, I was working on it for a while and just finished it last Night before the twisteds came and gave me a report of their world and how it's healing slowly, I still can't believe that the serum is working but it's slowly working but at a good pace" Delilah said laughing and Bryan smiled "Follow me You're gonna love what i made for you" Delilah ran ahead of Bryan excitedly and jumped around a bit, they made it to the workshop and Bryan saw a filimiler yellow rabbit laying on the table. Delilah instantly went to the computer and started typing. Bryan looked at the familier Animatronic Yellow Rabbit "You rebuilt AI Afton?" Bryan asked and Delilah nodded "I did but his voice won't be the same...I couldn't figure out or find a voice box that would be the same voice as it was before. Which I'm gonna have a hard time adjusting to, I'm gonna miss my father's voice the most, his human voice." Delilah gulps "Hopefully this works he should have his memory from before if I've done everything right" Delilah pushed a button and Sparks went everywhere and Bryan ducked out of the way and screamed. Delilah shut the computer down and it was on fire she put it out and then growled "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" she turned into her monsterous form and punched the wall breaking a hole in the wall "It's should have worked this time" she yelled and her voice echoing like thunder "EVERY TIMES IT'S A FAILURE EVEN THOUGH I'VE DONE IT BEFORE!, WHAT AM I MISSING!" Delilah turned Normal and looked at Bryan "I'm sorry Bryan It was showing promising results when I tested him a few hours ago" Delilah walked over to AI Afton and looked at him "I made you before how come i can make you again like I did ...all...those years...ago...Wait that's it!" Delilah started rushing around the workshop "What is it Delilah" Bryan asked and Delilah stopped and looked at him "The parts aren't compatible with the current blueprints of AI Afton because i made him when I was younger, the only reason he was not working but showing the positive results I needed, AI Afton was always meant to work only in one way and was built in one way, Bryan I'll see you later tell the others I went through the portal i'm going into the past to get the parts I need" Delilah rushed out the workshop and towards the portal room.


	2. A Secret?

Bryan was right on her heels "Wait, where are you going?!" he asked as Delilah started typing on the portals computer and it started to glow grey and white. "The past, i'll be gone for a few hours though for me is gonna feel like a week" Delilah put a green tie on and stepped in front of the portal. "There's no way the portal can put you in the past" Bryan said and Delilah laughed "You don't know the full capability of the portal Bryan, and what it was really meant for" Delilah had a devilish gleam in her eye as she went into the portal and it shut down as freddy walked in. "Bryan what are you doing in here?" he asked and Bryan looked at Freddy "delilah had to leave to get some things" Freddy huffed "Why doesn't she understand, of all of us she knows how dangerous this portal is" Freddy walked up to the portal gateway and looked at the wall. Just then the wall opened and a doorway was shown. 'What the?" the two said , Freddy stepped back while Bryan looked down the dark hallway "What do you think is in there?" Bryan asked and Freddy shook his head "I think it's best if we leave this alone" Bryan heard something fall and someone scream in pain. "WAIT SOMEONES IN THERE" Bryan said rushing down the dark hallway with Freddy right on his heels. Soon Bryan bust into a room with the walls covered with Blueprints and plans of all types of things, the book Bryan had found a few weeks ago was sitting on a table in front of a monitor playing a video of what looked like Afton becoming springtrap, Bryan through up in his mouth at the sight of the video, freddy turned the TV off. "Bryan we shouldn't be here!" Freddy said urgently wanting to leave Bryan looked at all the blueprints and plans on the wall, Bryan saw that each blueprint had an animatronic on it will what looked like to resemble a small child with an arrow point the child to the animatronic, then he saw a board full of photos of a child with a piece of their head missing laying on what seemed to be an operating table, then there were some photos of the same child with a family, the very family that a man that bryan hated was from, The Afton Family, the child seemed to be upset in some of the photos, with who looked like delilah at a younger age and a boy with a foxy mask on but his face was X'ed out like he wasn't there, but Mrs. Afton was in none of the photos in her human form, Bryan wondered why but then he saw his own photo with Delilah on the same board but Bryan was circled and the name Casey with a question mark was beside Bryan, Bryan though "surely, she doesn't think I'm someone else does she? I'm Bryan CEO of Fazbear Entertainment" Freddy pulled Bryan out of his thoughts "Bryan I suggest we leave now before we find…." Freddy's eyes drifted to a work bench beside the board. Freddy walked over to it and stood very still when Bryan looked closer he could see why Freddy was in shock. They were blueprints and photos of A little boy with Delilah laughing "Freddy is that you?" Bryan asked and Freddy remained silent for a few minutes then choked out "It was me, until ...Until…" Freddy trailed off he seemed hurt "Is that how u know Delilah Freddy?" Bryan asked and Freddy answered "Yes" bluntly and headed for the door Bryan went to follow him but stopped suddenly when he saw there was a bloody knife on a work desk and Bryan's eyes narrowed, the blood on the knife was still fresh. Was Delilah reverting back to her old ways? Or did she cut herself while working and she left the bloody knife on the table and forgot to clean it. So many thoughts went through Bryan's head, then he noticed there was a blueprint beside the knife with a bloody handprint over it, purple letters read Fredbear/bite of 83 across it. Bryan gulped and hurried out of the room.


	3. His Return

Bryan made it back to the portal room and saw Foxy, Freddy, Ballora, Baby, lolbit, and Lefty talking. "Hey guys" Bryan said cheerfully and everyone turned to him. "What are you doing right there Bryan!" Lefty said "I just got back from…" Bryan looked back and saw the door was gone "Weird" bryan mumbled to himself, "nevermind" Bryan walked past the group in a hurry. Soon he got to his room in the hotel and sat down on his bed trying to process what he had seen, 'There's now way right? Delilah's a changed person, she wouldn't start killing again would she?" bryan asked himself as he pulled out a photo of him and delilah playing the murderer mystery mini game, suddenly Delilah looked like her old self but covered in blood and she was smiling insanely Bryan was screaming in what looked to be terror, Bryan started at the photo in horror then a voice whispered "She killed once she'll do it again, because she's just like me" the voice sounded like springtraps. Bryan looked around nervously but saw no one then he looked back at the photo it was normal again with both Delilah and Bryan laughing and having fun, Bryan put the photo down and took a deep breath and whispered to himself, "It's ok Bryan you're just tried that all, what you saw was probably a convenience, yeah a convenience nothing more nothing less" Bryan laid down on his bed and drifted off to sleep but only to be woken up again a few hours later by lefty 'Bryan get up!" lefty screamed and Bryan jolted up and almost fell off his bed "Lefty!" Bryan yelled as lefty laughed "sorry bud i didn't mean to scare you like that" bryan growled to himself and asked 'What do you need?" and lefty walked over to the door "Delilah wants you, she came back a few hours ago and she asked freddy to get you and came here and saw you were asleep and then told delilah you were. So we waited a few hours while she worked on an animatronic and she says she needs to see you." bryan got up and wondered "What does she want? Did Freddy tell her what we found?" then said "Ok" Bryan walked with lefty to the workshop and as they entered nightmare was standing next to Delilah who was working on AI Afton, nightmare seemed to be whispering to delilah as she worked. Delilah looked over her shoulder then stopped working as Bryan came in, Bryan noticed there was a cut on Delilah's face. "Hey Bryan" Delilah greeted then suddenly Delilah was covered in blood Delilah seemed to know what was Happening. "Nightmare Enough!" She commanded and Delilah turned normal and Nightmare growled lowly. Delilah motioned for Bryan to join her and he reluctantly did, "now I think I got him working since I got the original parts, sorry about nightmare, Bryan he's been a little ticked off since we got back from the past." Delilah said as she wiped the cut on her face and it suddenly was covered in black ooze that went into the cut and it was somehow healed, "Thank you nightmare" Delilah said as she went over to the computer and typed something in. everyone held their breath hoping that it would work, Nightmare looked at Bryan and then away towards AI Afton who looked up but side nothing "Good so far" Delilah said excitedly "Afton?" she asked and AI Afton looked at her. "He responds to his name ok, Now AI Afton do you know who you are?" Delilah asked as Bryan stood in disbelief at what Delilah had been able to do. The robot got off the workbench and stood up and his voice was clearly different from what it had been, "I am AI Afton, I am the equivalent to Afton himself and I am robot programmed to assist whoever I am assigned to" AI Afton responded and Delilah jumped for joy "Now time for the crucial part" Delilah took out a harddrive "what's the hard drive for?" Bryan asked as Delilah put the hard drive into AI Aftons head, "This is what his memory is stored on, like a backup. I made tons of then just in case this was to happen" AI Afton started glitching he looked down as if he powered down the he look up and groaned 'Where am I" then he saw Bryan "BRYAN?!" he said "You're Alive, but how?" Bryan remained silent, then said "Let's not talk about it…" AI Afton looked around and his eyes fell on Delilah who gulped and smiled weakly. "Delilah?!" he said backing up "Hey, Dad…" she said nervously and Nightmare stood behind her making AI Afton backup "Nightmare, Become my shadow please" Delilah asked and Nightmare was suddenly gone. "Dad…I there's so much to explain…" Delilah went to say "No stay away from me!" AI Afton said backing away "MONSTER!" Delilah froze in place then was suddenly gone. "Are you ok?" Freddy asked AI Afton who was startled by Freddys voice, "Wait Freddy I thought you were…." AI Afton started "It's a long story I'll tell you later," AI Afton looked at Bryan "Why is Delilah here? She can't be here, she shouldn't be here." Bryan looked down then at AI Afton again "She brought you back, and she saved us from Springtrap a few weeks ago" Bryan answered and AI Afton shook his head "No, Bryan you have to make her leave, she'll kill you if you don't...She always does" AI Afton went on Bryan was confused "Afton, She's good now, she's changed from what you remember about her" "Bryan you don't understand she controls the…" Bryan cut him off "The twisteds we know, she sent them back through the portal and made a serum that's healing their world very slowly" Afton looked at Bryan with disbelief and started to walk out of the Workshop but Freddy stopped him. "Afton, she has changed and for the better she's in control this time, I know the things she's done for us for everyone, she's made Bryan ten times more popular than he was when he had the pizzaria, she's helped fix worlds that Springtrap destroyed in his attempts to make himself human, We both knew Delilah was like him but I can tell you she's not like that anymore" AI Afton looked at Freddy "It's probably just some ploy to lure you into a false sense of security and then shell snap and end every single one of you guys" Everyone groaned and Ballora spoke "Afton please, give her a chance If anyone knows she's changed it's me, I'm her mother" AI Afton looked at Ballora and sighed "Fine i'll give her a chance, but I'm not promising anything"


	4. Breakdown and theorize

Later at Midnight, Delilah's working on the portal when AI Afton comes in Nightmare notices AI Afton and warns Delilah. Delilah Faced Afton she growled at him "father…" AI Afton looked down then at Delilah First Don't call me that, Second i'm not your father Springtrap is your father" Nightmare growled at AI Afton, while Delilah turned around turning from normal to her monster form "DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT MONSTER" She screamed tears going down her face "I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM!" Delilah faced AI Afton her hands like black claws and her tears turned to blood "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S BEEN FOR ME" Nightmare backed up so did AI Afton, "I have tried to Redeem myself for everything that I did in the past, to free the souls that I took," she said, "you haven't seen what I've done in this time, so don't compare me to that monster" Delilah stopped crying and the black claws went away 'You remember what he did to me, he made me into the monster you still see today" Delilah turned away from AI Afton and continued to mess around with the portal, Nightmare laughed lightly at AI Afton who sneered "Don't laugh at me you figment of imagination'' Nightmare was suddenly gone leaving AI Afton and Delilah to themselves Delilah looked uncomfortable with AI afton present, suddenly the portal was on and it was black and while colored "DAMIT!" Delilah said slamming her hands down on the desk "Wrong dimension again!" Delilah glitched between her monster form and her normal self. AI Afton stepped towards Delilah but stopped when Delilah suddenly looked Like Springtrap, AI Afton shook his head and she was normal again, words echoed in AI Aftons head "Kill her while you still have the chance" AI Afton froze "No" he whispered Delilah turned the portal off and looked at AI Afton "You know I thought bringing you back would have been a good thing, to actually give you another chance to be what you were supposed to be, A good Father for once" Delilah said leaning up against the computer and crossing her arms, "But now I see I might have been wrong" Delilah let out a laugh that was similar to Springtraps when he gave out a hint. "Still just like "You're" father Delilah" AI Afton replied "I learned from the best, but since you're an Afton as well, You know I bring people back for a purpose, but not for my own gain this time" Delilah walked towards AI Afton slowly "I wanted to give "Eli" a real gift for once since i never got to before she died" AI Afton gulped "Why so quiet father, nervous about something, I advise you don't be, i'm doing what's right, and fixing the wrongs from the past," Delilah stopped in front of AI Afton "Please, I'm nothing like who I was all those years ago, I've changed for the better, Father….." Delilah said holding her hand out and in the palm of her hand sat a necklace with a green and purple crystal hanging from the chain. AI Afton looked at Delilah and then to the necklace with a surprised look on his face, "You kept it after all these years?" AI Afton said and Delilah laughed but not like Aftons laugh but her own this time "Why wouldn't I have? It means the most to me after all" AI Afton saw Delilah smile and she backed up, "Everything I'm doing now is what I'm trying to fix, Springtrap isn't my father i knew that well before he died in the springlock suit." Delilah looked back at where the portal opened. "I still can't believe we made this thing, but we never showed it to the world…" Delilah trailed off as AI Afton stood beside her, "This was the biggest accomplishment we made besides finding the key to immortality" Delilah looked away from AI Afton as he said key, "Sorry Delilah, I didn't mean to bring that up" AI Afton apologized and Delilah shook her head "It's fine, it's funny how you bring that up, the Key to immortality and the portal, isn't the portal only stable with Afton blood?" Delilah asked and AI Afton nodded "Should be, but that doesn't make sense, Bryan goes through the portal all the time and he's not part of the Afton legacy at all" AI Afton said going over to the portals computer as Delilah stood in front of it "That's what I was thinking, Bryan has no Afton blood I don't think, so how is he able to go through the portal without getting incinerated, he's not an animatronic either, so I was thinking what if he is Afton blood but he doesn't remember, like he had a head injury or…...something ...DAD!" Delilah said suddenly facing AI Afton "things line up now!" Delilah pushed a button and a door opened and she ran into it AI Afton followed her instantly they entered a dimly lit room and DFelilah turned on a light a bulletin board covered most of the wall to the leaf of the door, red string connected Photos on the board, "Casey may be Bryan, i looked up medical records of Bryan and found there's a large bite like mark on his forehead and it's covered by his hair, in his medical records it says his eye color is brown but has hints of purple in it making a tint that's barely noticeable," Delilah said taking out files and starting up a computer "Apparently he was found in an alley outside of a building with a bandage over his head that was barely soaked with blood, he looked lost and couldn't remember his own name" Delilah read from a news paper that looked a bit old "The boy had no memory and so me and my husband took him in to our family," I think that was Casey, dad when you were arrested Casey went missing and i couldn't find him, this photo is of Casey when they found him" Delilah said showing AI Afton the photo of the kid on the front, "He woke up? Wait the soul worked?" Delilah nodded "It did, I didn't think it was possible either but, I tracked everything and Bryan's brown hair matches Caseys, everything fits together now, the reason Bryan doesn't die when he goes through the portal is because he IS Afton blood, he can remember who he is because of Fredbear, the frontal lobe is where memory can be accessed and stored and you know how Casey had his frontal lobe removed by Fred bear so…" "So...Bryan or Casey can remember anything before his tenth birthday. AI Afton finished and he froze, "All we need is a blood sample to prove it! I can get michaels, and my DNA and compare it to Bryan's" Delilah said smiling AI Afton looked at Delilah smiling "How did you just.." "I'm your daughter remember i got mostly everything I knew from you that includes my advanced detective skills" Delilah laughed as she got up and grabbed a few viles that were empty, Delilah walked out AI Afton followed her, but as he left he saw the same bloody knife Bryan had seen, AI Afton Froze "Hey Dells…." AI Afton said and Delilah stopped in her tracks "Yeah" she said "Why is there a bloody knife on your work table?" AI Afton said and Delilah came back in and saw the knife "Nightmare…..I was making me some food and I cut myself because i wasn't paying attention" Delilah shows AI Afton her hand wheich was covered in a badage AI Afton nodded, and Delilah started walking back out and AI Afton followed her.


	5. Could He Be?

Delilah knocked on Bryan's door, and then opened it barging into Bryan's room. Delilah walked over to Bryan's bed and looked at him, Delilah though of how easily she could kill Bryan right now, Delilah shook her head and shook Bryan awake "Bryan…" she whispered as Bryan stirred in his sleep but didn't wake up, then she whispered "He sleeps like a rock for someone who's scared all the time" then whispered louder "Bryan wake up" Bryan opened his eyes a little and mumbled "What…." Delilah rolled her eyes and growled under her breath "WAKE UP!" she yelled knocking him off his bed Bryan screamed as he hit the floor and then looked at Delilah "I'm up...I'm up" Bryan got up and Dusted himself off "what do you want it's like 2 in the morning, Did something come through the portal?" bryan jumped up, Delilah rolled her eyes "No Bryan nothing came through the portal" Bryan let out a sigh of relief "then what is it?" he asked Delilah held out the viles she had grabbed from her hidden room, "I need a Blood sample, something isn't right about the portal…." Bryan gulped "What do you mean isn't right" AI Afton came into the room, "What she means Bryan is You shouldn't be able to go through the portal without dying" Bryan backed up "WHAT!" he yelped "Bryan let me explain, so please calm down" Delilah said going over to the couch, "Please sit down and i'll explain more" Bryan sat down on the couch and looked at Delilah "Ok," she sighed nervously "Bryan the portal as you know of was built by me and Afton, But what you didn't know is ONLY Afton blood can go through the portal, since the portal was forged with Afton Blood, literally." Bryan looked at AI Afton "Is that true?" AI Afton nodded "Wait then how are the animatronics able to…" "Leave it's because their metal, flesh and Blood, gets incinerated instantly, there's a frequency that could hold but ten seconds later the portal blows up causing a big explosion that would probably kill the whole world maybe entire galaxy,...Bryan, I need you're blood sample" Bryan got up and backed away "No you can possibly think i'm an Afton can you?" Bryan said and Delilah shook her head, "Bryan please just listen, you could be a major key to everything" Bryan shook his head no "I'm not gonna let you have my blood, You think I'm someone I'm not!" Bryan tried to run but Nightmare blocked the door and Before Delilah of Bryan could speak Nightmare hit Bryan and Knocked him out cold. Delilah Caught Bryan as he was knocked out, AI Afton looked at Nightmare who laughed it's laugh uneasy and evil, Delilah Held Bryan in her hands and carried him out, she growled at nightmare who jumped back at the growl not expecting it. "Nightmare, be of some use and go check on the Twisteds world and ask Twisted Bonnie and Twisted Wolf to come to me, I need to ask them some questions." Nightmare growled at Delilah's request but smoke filled the hall and Nightmare was gone AI Afton looked at Delilah as she walked down the hallway, A shadow of Afton seemed to follow her and it looked at AI Afton, it had purple eyes and a wicked smile that made AI Afton worry and whisper "You're still around, you're just waiting for her to mess up…." Delilah turned her head to look at AI Afton, "What did you say?" she asked and AI Afton chuckled nervously "Nothing just talking to myself" Delilah looked at AI Afton and then turned back around and walked off. The shadow staying in its place then follows Delilah.


	6. When the Truth hurts She’ll lose Control

Bryan woke up after a few hours, Delilah looked at Bryan as he stirred "Hey Bryan…." she said giving him an ice pack "Nightmare hit you pretty hard huh, sorry about that" Delilah laughed nervously as Bryan set up, "What happened?" Bryan asked and Delilah looked down 'Nightmare knocked you out and I couldn't stop him from doing it" she coughed "I did get a blood sample from you, it's killing me bryan to know if my theory is right or not" Delilah looked at a computer that had been set up, Delilah grabbed a piece of paper from the computer and gave it to Bryan "I Haven't looked yet, i wanted you to be the first to see the results, I had my brother Michael come by and give his blood sample and he did, I also put in mine but it's not going to be the same, because I'm tainted" Delilah laughed to herself as her hand became a claw then turned normal, Bryan looked at the paper and froze the DNA results, it was a match, Bryan through the paper away from him, Delilah looked concerned and picked up the paper and read it and she too froze and then turned around left the room Bryan looked at AI Afton who caught on to what had been on the paper, Delilah screamed Moltens name and then she came back in minutes later without Molten she looked unsure of herself and confused. Bryan shook his head "That's impossible what's on that paper, Delilah!" Bryan said and Delilah nodded and then looked at Bryan she remained silent, she got up and walked over to him, it was the first time Bryan actually held eye contact with Delilah, her pupils went black like normal they were dark red and shifted like smoke would. Her eye color turned red and Bryan jerked back but somehow kept eye contact with her, she stared Bryan for a few more minutes and then her eyes turned normal. She walked over to the desk and then pulled out a photo that was old, and part of it was torn, it seemed to be of a family, the Afton family. There were X's on all of the faces except for Delilah's, Delilah looked at Bryan then the photo. "Bryan…." she started to say then stopped talking as she seemed to be finding the right words to say, "Bryan, I ... there's so much to ...if only you could…" Delilah was trying to think as Bryan tried to process everything that he had found out "There is no way I'm a Afton, you rigged it somehow" Bryan said in shock and Delilah grabbed a knife and cut her palm and put it on a strip of paper and took out a vile of red liquid labeled "Bryan" and put it on a different strip of paper and put it into a machine and it went through the computer and another paper was printed, "Don't believe me look at this one, even though my bloods tainted" Delilah said giving Bryan the paper which read the same as the one Bryan had before. Bryan looked at Delilah in shock and was about to say something Jon came into the room "Hello, Molten said You asked for me Delilah" he said bluntly and delilah gave him the paper Bryan had, Jon looked at the paper for a second then looked at Delilah, "Oh my god, You can be serious..." Jon said and Delilah nodded and Jon looked at Bryan, "how long were you gonna keep this from me Bryan?" Jon asked and Bryan didn't say a word he just looked off in the distance "Or should I even call you Bryan?" Jon waited for Bryan to answer then walked up to him and slapped Bryan and shook him "ANSWER ME GOD DAMMIT!" Bryan looked at John, Jon could see Bryan had no clue he was a Afton, Jon backed away from Bryan and then looked at Delilah "Did you know?" Delilah shook her head, "I had my suspicions, but I was never completely sure" she answered jon backed away from Delilah, 'No wonder he said he had plans for you Bryan, Springtrap must have known that you were a Afton, or else he wouldn't have done all that stuff…"Molten came in and his arm seemed broken and black dust covered molten, Jon looked at Molten, "What happened to you?!" He asked and Molten whimpered "Nightmare..." Delilah jumped out of her seat and ran outside, Bryan got back to reality and saw Delilah run out of the room and he followed, Jon looked at Molten who dusted himself off and was trying to fix his arm, Springbonnie walked over to Molten and helped fix Moltens arm, "Go help them Jon…." Springbonnie said and Jon replied "You sure ur gonna be ok Molten?" Molten nodded "Just go Jon I'll be fine" Jon walked out of the room


	7. The Fall of an Afton

Jon joined the group and saw Delilah was fighting with Nightmare, All around Nightmare and Delilah was black sand and concrete s it seemed to be spreading the more the two fought, then it happened Nightmare knocked Delilah back and she hit a wall and went through it, you could hear bones break, the sickening cracks were loud enough to make Nightmare freeze and realize what had happened, everyone but Jon ran to Delilah's aid, Jon looked at Nightmare who started to back up slowly "Aren't You gonna go help your master?!" Jon snapped and then he saw Nightmare was scared, then Jon faced Where Delilah was, she was struggling to get up and you could tell she was in pain as she was crying but not screaming. Nightmare was suddenly gone and so was the black sand and concrete. Jon joined the group as they tried to help Delilah recover from the accident, but she was in very terrible shape, blood trickled from Delilah's forehead and from her mouth. Bryan has tears running down his face, "Why isn't she healing?!" Bryan said in panic and Delilah shot Bryan a glance that Bryan froze at then he knew she wasn't gonna make it, Jon, rolled his eyes and saw that Delilah was really gonna die. "Why are you guys standing there!? Get her to the medical station" He said as Freddy and Foxy picked her up and carried her away, Molten and AI Afton came out and saw Delilah was being carried away, "What happened!?" Molten said and Bryan looked at the two who had just joined, "Nightmare just took Delilah down and this time it might be for good" AI Afton froze and realized what Bryan meant. Molten stepped back "Bryan she can't die, she's immortal because of her past Mistakes" Bryan looked at Molten growling then Molten realized what was really happening


End file.
